guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glob of Ectoplasm
Sectoin 0 There was a discussion about this before. Need to dig out where. Basically more then one person said they got one outside the underworld. --Xeeron 17:21, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :It is stated right there in the article... --Rainith 17:37, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Compare my last version to the one by Karlos. My point being that the discussion came up before and to my knowledge it was confirmed (by more than one person) that they drop outside of the underworld. --Xeeron 08:05, 24 November 2005 (UTC) I found one in Pre-Searing, can't remember where still... :If this is true, the only places I could think of are the Nightmare for The Necromancer's Novice or the two that pop up for The Prize Moa Bird. A Pre-Searing Ecto is one hell of a find if true. - Lunarbunny 00:54, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, there is SO much peer-pressure and ego involved in owning and finding Ectos I personally will only believe a screen shot. The popular culture among the majority of the players of the game now is retarded. A guy who hasn't even been past the Tower of Courage in the Fissure would keep hyping us about how he "can't wait to farm ectos from the wailing lord." I have been to the Fissure almost every night for 2 months in a row now and for 4 months total. Never have I seen a single ecto drop from a Banshee. Those are the times I wish there was a kick button during exploration. :) Worst of all, there are people out there who revel in making up such stuff to see it spread and become really proud of themselves. ::A source mentioned frequently by players should be listed as an "unconfirmed source" until an actual screen cap is posted. --Karlos 10:57, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :::Agreed. Also, I'd prefer a screen shot of the text saying "X dropped a Glob of Ectoplasm assigned to..." as opposed to just a pic of the ecto sitting on the ground, as anyone could go and drop one and then take a picture of it. --Rainith 11:53, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Amen. --Karlos 11:58, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::::If it's presearing, I'll settle with a pic of ecto sitting on the ground d-: -PanSola 15:37, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Or a shot with the mouse over the name, showing "assigned to ___". Delia Rashesh 17:14, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :::I've had it happen to me once. Pure luck. Never saw anyone else get some. Here you go: :::Ectoplasm drop in The Fissure of Woe :::Yes, I'm a Mending/Breeze Wammo noob. --Lagg 1:26, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::Thank you very much. This is most excellent. The one thing I would like to ask is what is the date on this picture. I changed the article to reflect this. Thanks again. --Karlos 06:49, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Judging from where this image is located in my Screens folder (I take quite a lot of screenshots), it must have happened sometime in the week before the release of Sorrow's Furnace (7 September 2005). --Lagg 18:33, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::::If you still have the file, right click on it, then choose "Properties" it should say when the file was created. Thanks. --Karlos 12:34, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::Hehe, yeah, good point. I guess I was a long way off anyway: created on 27 September 2005. --Lagg 19:23, 5 December 2005 (CET) ::::Well, even though it is confirmed now that Banshee drops ecto, someone who can't wait to farm ecto from wailing lord is still annoying. If ppl want to farm ecto, go to UW. There aren't enough Banshee in FoW and you have to go kill so many other things first that it's not much of farming. More like selling yourself into indentured servertude for 20 years so you can buy one single lottery ticket. d-: -PanSola 15:37, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::::Of course. The odds are obviously the same as Ectos in the UW, only there are just five creatures. What are the odds of a party finding an ecto by killing the first 5 critters in the UW? And then, to go through 1/4 of the fissure JUST to find those 5 critters. --Karlos 16:03, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::I agree. It would be insane to go to FoW to farm ecto off of 5 creatures. But this is very interesting to know that both Ecto AND Shards Drop in one realm.--The King Tarosian 08:50, 13 December 2005 (UTC) I've had an ecto drop for me from a phantom in Riverside Province. But that was less than a couple weeks after game's release and nobody even paid attention to it. Just figured I'd throw this out here, since I haven't seen a mention of it yet. -- Alleji 03:28, 14 February 2005 (EST) Now confirmed that Ravagers drop ecto, check out the talk page of Ravager to see the screenshot. --Hrothgar 08:43, 21 May 2006 (PST) Stub Is there any obligation for me to unstub this one? 22:04, 31 March 2006 (CST) :actualy, it IS a stub. I'll try to add some info from home. 22:14, 31 March 2006 (CST) Ok. I've rewriten this the same way I did for the Obsidian Shard article. I now suggest that the stub tag would be removed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:55, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Salvage Salvaging Fissure armor returns a portion of the ectoplasm that was used to craft it. Stabber, is that confirmed? does it happen every time, or can shards be salvaged in the same way? (have YOU tryied it?!). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:56, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :There was a post on gwguru or gwonline about it (searching now). The claim was that it returns half the ecto used. Don't recall it mentioning shards. I have a grand total of 40k to my name, so Fissure armor is a silly dream for me. — Stabber 05:02, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::Huh, can't find it now. Note that Fissure Warrior Armor has a similar note. I guess it's best to revert it until we have screenshots. — Stabber 05:08, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::o Dont you PvE, or do you spend all your gold on dwarven ale?! ;] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:21, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::No, never was much of a PvEer and hate farming with a passion. — Stabber 05:28, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, Passion is good :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:06, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :I think Stabber is correct. Salvaging ANY piece of armor has fixed percentages. There is a great probability of returning a portion of the common materials used in it, a small probability of returning the rare materials and if it had runes, then that math is altered with the probability of salvaging the rune (which is high). In case of, say, elementalist FoW armor, you can salvage cloth, damask, ectos OR shards. --Karlos 11:49, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::If it's true in that way, for every matirial, then there is no reason to state it in every matirial article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:19, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::And anyway, I would like to KNOW FoW armor can be salvaged into shards and ectos. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:23, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::One try on salvaging a set of Fissure on Guru: Salvaged Fissure Armor?! It doesn't make any note of Shards, however. -Savio 13:57, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::So that's nice. there are even two trys at it, if you belive the writen testimony of the other guy. but anyway, I dont find it worth noting in the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:04, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::::On the contrary, that post proves that you do get the Ectos back (why not the shards?). The armor has 3 rare materials put into it, the ectos, the shards and a third (damask, vellum, ..., etc). I agree with Foo though that the note is actually true for everything and should probably be placed in salvage if it's not already there. --Karlos 17:59, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I have salvaged *2* sets of FoW. Ranger Druid's set gave me 7 shards and a 100-150 wood and tanned hides. Mesmer Enchanter's gave me 13 ecto, 4 shards, and ~100 cloth. Sorry I don't have screenshots or the exact numbers on the non-rare materials, but I definitely took note of the awful return of the rare crafting materials. Tain 13:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Phantasmal Armor an unregistered user noted that Phantasmal Armor may be salvaged into ectos. I reverted that edit untill we will have a better conformation to it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:13, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Phantasmal armor? Well if I knew where you can find those things, I would go check it out. The article Says that you can't find them anywhere. Would check it out though. --Rai 16:44, 19 may 2006 (GMT) You know... according to a guidebook I own... ectos can be salvaged from any of the following: ghostly/shadowy/phantasmal/phantom/ghastly/etc. remains/residue/remnants (Phantasmal armor was on the list as well) now... idk if its true, BUT the guidebook ALSO incorrectly states that troll unguent is a spirit that makes other spirits expire 50% sooner, haha. -The Black Leach :Let me guess the offical guild wars Prima guide? -- Xeon 07:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) This information WAS true, VERY early in the game. There were also several overworld drops that could salvage into ectos. I think this state of affairs was mostly a left over from one of the final betas, either public or in house. Just over a month after final release (I think it was June 4th), that was changed/removed/bye-bye. Few people noticed as few cared about ectos at the time. Dye controled the Universe. It did have the interesting effect of stopping the corporate gold farmers in their tracks for a few weeks before they figured out new methods. As a result, put all silly thoughts of gaining (serious) ecto anywhere besides the Underworld out of your mind. I own the same book (bought it the day it came out on shelves), and except for things like mission maps, etc. the book has been utterly outdated, and nearly useless crap for 18 months. Talia 13:08, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Ravager It is mentioned above but in a very old conversation, so I'm going to put the screen here: Confirmed now that Ravagers drop ectos. Thanks Hrothgar! --Rainith 19:16, 21 May 2006 (CDT) The Factions Strategy Guide The FSg mentions that certain items do, in fact, salvage into Ectos. It even lists a few items from prophecies. I think this was an attempt to lower their cost by creating alternative methods to get them. But testing will be required. --Kingrames 16:23, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Doesn't that guide also say something about a Dragonslayer title? I wouldn't belive that guide on a lot of things. --Rainith 18:47, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::While I wouldn't believe it blindly, the ability to salvage amber from items does lend it some credence. However, if there's a similar probability from Ecto, I don't see it having a huge effect on the prices. --adeyke 03:33, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :The prima guide says lots of things :D Skuld 03:40, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::I don't think Prima wrote this one. ALOT of the information from that guide was just reprinted from the original Prima guide. Although the Factions guide was supposedly written by the ANet team, and the original Proph guide was written by Prima, NCSoft and ANet still own the presented information, allowing them to reprint whatever they choose. Why the heck they would reprint info that has been out of date since the Spring of 2005 is beyond my comprehension, but trust me, NOTHING overworld salvages into ectos anymore. Actually, the ONLY thing confirmed to salvage into ectos is player Obsidian Armor. Sorry guys. Talia 13:14, 18 March 2007 (CDT) salvage ecto? I just reverted a note that says Ecto salvages into Dust. Personally I think that's fake, but there's no way I'm going to test the hyopthesis. AFAIK, no crafting materials can be salvaged. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:21, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :Steel, Spiritwood and Linen can be salvaged. don't remember which else I salvaged. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:30, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::I took the liberty/risk to try expert salvaging an Ecto. nothing, "That item cannot be salvaged." Same goes for Obsidian shards. Coal however, does turn into wood. --Vortexsam 22:34, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :::What salvage kit did you use? I think it matters. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:38, 1 June 2006 (CDT) I'm having an epiphany.. Me thinketh rare materials you can craft are salvageable (linen, coal, spiritwood) and those you cannot craft (ruby, ecto) are non-salvageable. The only question in my mind now is whether it's materials that are craftable or materials that are crafted. You can help answer this Foo buy telling us, was that lump of Char Coal one you found or one you crafted? --Karlos 09:09, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, Vortexsam hypothesized the same thing right after he salvaged the coal. But it shouldn't matter if it was material that's is craftable or material that are crafted. Why? Because it all stacks into one pile. There's no way to distinguish which is which, therefore I believe the material would behave the same regardless of source. --Ryard 09:21, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :::Doesn't have to be, runes bought from the trader are different, if you look some are IDed and show the price, some don't — Skuld 09:48, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::If you id an armor and then salvage it shows novalue for the rune, if you id the rune after salvaging it shows the value. (Or was it the other way?) -- 09:54, 1 June 2006 (CDT) I don't see how the rune issue reflect on the matirial issue. I think it's obvious that there is no difference between crafted matirial, droped ones, and bought ones. that they all mix at the trader, which have a stock of real matirials. this theory sounds right, but we haven't found all crafters in the game, still be one who crafts an ecto from 250 piles of dust and 3k, and who will get us a Clay Brick to test this on? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:07, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Whats the usual amount? From farming all the smite crawlers and up to the first dryders whats the usual amount of ectos? The most I have gotten in one solo run on all the Smites in the Ice Wastes is two ecto, but that happened in two runs in one night. Last night to be exact. Made nine runs, came away with 8 ecto. Talia 13:16, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I farm on a regular basis and average 1 ecto per run. The most I've ever gotten is 4 on one run, followed by 3 straight zero-drop runs, so it averaged out. I have had good nights of 10 runs/14 ecto, but I've also had 10/0 nights as well. Krispy 9:25a 8 May, 2007 (MDT) I got 9 ectos on one run of all the Uw I did 8 UW solo runs, and one UW run with a group, all starting from ToA without getting a single ecto drop. On 6 of the 8 runs I killed all the smites that spawned and on 2 I died earlier. Then, I went through and beat the Prophecies campaign (I had never gotten around to beating the game) and on every run since I've gotten at least 1 ecto. Does anyone know if there's a correlation between beating a game and getting ecto drops on runs starting from within that game? -- Twitch3z 10:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :The game likes you more now that you've finished it? King Neoterikos 00:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Since when has grenth a statue in Droknar? Globs of Ectoplasm from Rare Material Trader, or from players who farm The Underworld, usually found at the Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor and Droknar's Forge. Gonna replace it with Chantry of Secrets. --Jelmewnema :It said those are places in which you are likely to be able to buy ecto. I'm editing the sentence, as ecto trade no longer takes place in droks, nor in the CoS. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:58, 10 December 2006 (CST) :: I agree with you, big cities is probably the best. Jelmewnema Rit/Mes farming build ok I've seen lots of screenshots on guild web pages about the Rt/Me builds soloing the underworld but the page for that build here says nothing about. I ask this since I have a Rit and I would realy like to try the farming build to get ectos and make some money but I have no clue how to get to the stupid smite crawlers. Can some make a post on my talk page to let me know how on earth I am supposed to do so?? ty Alucard pwns all 14:38, 15 December 2006 (CST) Any luck yet? :AoE patch #2, not sure if it still works. Physical resistance, vengeful was (someone), resiliant weapon, arcane echo, theres a build here somewhere — Skuld 16:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) Kinda late but Vengeful Farmer.The Hobo 17:54, 4 January 2007 (CST) Crazy question Anyone tried salvaging these into lesser crafting materials? I'd imagine it gives Pile of Glittering Dust. Entropy 18:38, 13 February 2007 (CST) :As far as it is known, only rare materials which you can craft at crafters can be salvaged. it is known that ectos and shards can not be salvaged. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Hmm thanks for the info, I think I'll put that onto the Rare Material page. Entropy 20:11, 14 February 2007 (CST) Salvaging Ectos OUT OF Collectible Drops I really don't think this is necessary, but I want to bring up the question anyway. I'm in the Bone Palace right now with a guy named Spirit Slave Master who claims that he himself has salvaged Ecto out of Demonic Remains and Phantom Residues. He says that it's an extremely small chance, but that it can be done. He also insists that this is a "very well known fact." I assume that if this were true even in the most distant and rare case, there'd be a note somewhere on the Wiki - but there is not. For both my sake and his, can some of you please either confirm on refute this claim. No hearsay, just first-hand knowledge and facts please.--24.175.20.3 13:41, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::i think it's about time we did this scientifically, as in the droprates, see Glob_of_Ectoplasm/Salvage --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :There was never a public screen shot of an ecto being salvaged from anything besides Fissure armor. I'm willing to sell a stack of Phantom Residues for their merchant value to anyone who wants to expert-salvage them all in the name of science. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:03, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::You can e-salvage 2 mules full of stacks of phantom residue and you will not find 1 ecto. It's was meant as a scam. --8765 22:35, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, friend of mine told me about you being able to salvage them out of phantom residues a long time ago, when ectos were cheap(in other words, before anyone knew what they were for). but an update(also a long time ago) changed this and now they can only be salvaged into dust--Darksyde Never Again 21:36, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::: You are correct. Ectos could be salvaged from various drops in the first couple months after game release, however, that was changed in June 05. You can only get ectos from the creatures listed in the article, and you can only salvage them from Fissure armor. OP: I realize that this response is rather late, but to you and anyone else who hears this "rumor": It is entirely FALSE and no screenshot can possibly be presented as proof. I actually discussed this matter (and others) with ANet team members at PAX07 earlier this year, and they confirmed for me that the original convention has not been reverted to. You cannot salvage for ectos, and any word otherwise is just false information.Talia 00:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Just a passing thought, but wouldn't it be helpful if we put average market values of rare crafting materials like this and things like obsidian shard, ruby, diamond, etc. on the wiki? In fact, why not add average market value for most non-weapon items like dyes? The prices are rather stable now. It would prevent new players from accidentally selling something like a black dye for 25g. :The fact that they change at all means that they can't be added. In addition, if someone vandalised the page and nobody corrected it in time, who really benefits from such an action to apply average market values? --Kale Ironfist 22:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::and the prices are going to spike up for some, and down for others with the release of GW:EN, which will undoubtably either shoot the prices of diamonds through the roof, or drop them to dirt cheap--Darksyde Never Again 21:32, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Ecto is no longer stable, its 7k again :D Back to farming :D -- Agracul 05:21, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Vandalism Reverted back to normal after 76.214.51.44 switched Obsidian Armor to Canthan Armor. This user also vandalized Chaos Gloves, which I have already fixed. Chibi Moon Shadow 23:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Notes cleanup Cleaned up Notes Section because listing all the Wintersday events is just tedious and looks funny, the frozen globs dropped on all Wintersday events -- Ramza .. 09:40 February, 2, 2010 (EST) :Thanks! I had done the same for all the items directly related to Halloween/Wintersday just a few weeks ago, but I didn't have the time to look beyond that for things that were related only indirectly. If you see anything else that still lists every year like that, feel free to clean it up in the same way. —Dr Ishmael 15:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC)